


Wicked Games

by nonamouse



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Multi, six-some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If life doesn't offer a game worth playing, invent a new one."  -Anthony D'Angelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

"Get the hat."

Joey's voice was deep with purpose, almost menacing. It sounded to Justin as though he was ordering an execution.

It felt it like too. Five pairs of eyes peered at him in the thinly lit room. He couldn't see any of them looking at him, save Chris, who was sitting next to Justin on the bed. He was close enough that Justin could see his eyes, liquid pools of eagerness, shimmering inky black with - desire was it?

Lance returned a moment later, almost breathless, clutching the brim of 'the hat' between long, pale fingers.

Justin hadn't even seen him leave.

"Here." Lance said. The bass burr of his voice making Justin quake inside. And the iridescent gleam of Lance's fingers made him lick suddenly dry lips... The things Lance could do with that rumbling voice and those fingers... Justin swallowed reflexively and then jerked as Chris shook the hat under his nose.

There was nothing particularly special about the hat, just your average defacto standard baseball cap. This particular hat had come from Joey's collection. Red, with a tattered blue bill, superman insignia hanging by mere threads and a member of the tape tape club long before Joe ever considered giving it up.

Justin wrapped his fingers around the plastic strips used to adjust the size, and absently stroked the length of heavy duty duct tape holding it indelicately together.

He heard someone clear their throat impatiently. Probably JC. He had never been one to wait for the festivities to begin on their own.

"Overanxious." JC would have said.

"Total nympho." Is what Chris would have said.

Chris was probably the more correct one. Not that Justin minded JC, or any of his other nymphomaniac friends. In fact, he reckoned he might be a bit of a nymphomaniac himself.

To his left, Wade sighed, a shaky sigh of nervousness and leaned against Justin's shoulder. Justin shivered at the soft brush of cotton sleeve and then bare flesh against his naked arm.

Wade was new to the game, but he had fallen right into it and proved to be incredibly receptive for someone so young and as presumably inexperienced as Wade was.

One couldn't judge a book by it's cover, Justin thought, dizzily.

He almost laughed. He wasn't drunk, why should he be dizzy? He stuck his hand into the raggedy bowl of the cap and rummaged idly around, the soft rustle of the slips of paper inside strangely intense. He shifted his hips slightly to ease pressure on the increasing throb between his thighs. It didn't help. Instead, the seam of his jeans chafed him in a delightfully obscene way. He bit back a moan.

Justin raised his eyes slowly and once again peered into Chris'. They danced with oily, naked lust and just a hint of impatience. His tongue darted out and traced a wet path across his lips. Justin had the desperate urge to lean down and pull that tongue between his lips.

He didn't though.

There would be plenty of time for that later. Instead, he pinched one of the little slips of paper between shaky fingers and opened it.

Justin, it said in the blocky, resolute scrawl of Joey's handwriting. He had drawn his own name.

That pleased him quite a bit.

"Well?" Lance drawled. "Who did you draw?"

Justin turned the paper out, though it was too dark for any of them to see it. "I picked my own name." He answered.

"Good." Chris purred, and wrapped his hands around the back of Justin's head. He had huge hands, considering he was so small. Huge hands, among other things.

Like his feet.

Right.

Justin let his lips drop into that submissive pout that only he could get away with and Chris grabbed on firmly with his own. Someone leaned against his back and slipped his hand between Justin's legs. Justin jerked forward and moaned into Chris' hot, peppery mouth.

Hot breath brushed across Justin's ear and someone spoke, the voice unmistakably Wade's, unspeakable things passing fluidly from between those sweet, virginal lips.

Jesus, Wade was a fucking natural.

Justin felt the bed shift and protest under the impossible weight of three more full grown men. Moist lips on his neck and shoulders and hands yanking on the thin fabric of his undershirt. It tore, and somebody cursed.

Might've been Joey.

The ruined garment was tossed on the floor and warm hands skimmed over his dewy flesh. They fucking burned, not in that literal skin melting sort of way, but damn near.

Justin heard himself groan, it was more a whimper really. High pitched and disgustingly needy, but Wade half satisfied the need and squeezed Justin's crotch. The squeeze was a little more rough than was necessary.

It hurt.

But it felt so damn good.

He heard Lance's voice in his other ear. Another pair of sweet virginal lips whispering filthy things, until his voice and Wade's voice faded into a sultry buzz and made Justin want to fuck something, anything.

Or better yet, be fucked himself.

Behind him he heard urgent whispering, and zippers being pulled down. Unfortunately not his own, but he tilted his head back, giving Chris' mouth access to his creamy skin of his neck. God, Chris had a pretty mouth.

So did JC. And at the moment, JC's pretty mouth was wrapped slickly around the half swollen head of Joey's cock. Justin could see it twitch under the tender ministrations of JC's lips. Joey groaned; it was too dark to see his eyes, but Justin knew what they looked like. Glazed and dark with lust, nearly sinking into their own inky depths as pleasure shot waves through his quivering body.

Justin answered with a groan of his own, and felt the curve of Chris' smile against his neck before those lips started sucking at him again. Pulling that fine, ivory flesh into a livid, purple bruise that would throb in time with his heart. Justin shivered as Lance tangled his fingers with Wade's and massaged him slowly through the thick layer of his jeans. He bucked his hips wantonly.

"Christ, take them off." He whimpered. The words seemed to echo in the tiny room that had been filled only with breathless moans and panting before.

"Take what off?" Lance rumbled, giving Justin a little squeeze.

"Ohh, fucker." Justin half grinned as pleasure shot up his spine and slid back down to pool between his thighs. "Please, my jeans, uh, take them offffffuuuuuuck."

Justin didn't know whose fingers undid the buttons, nor did he particularly care. They would receive their just desserts later, if not from him, then from somebody else. He wriggled, finally managing to get them down and off, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor.

Justin was naked, finally. He sighed as the cool air of the room touched his bare skin, chilling him a bit, but not for long. Chris dragged his body up on the mattress and pressed him back against it. He felt the press of Joey's bare arm against his shoulder and turned to look at him. He found Joey looking back at him.

"Joe." He murmured.

Joey turned his body slightly and pressed his lips against Justin's. Justin returned the kiss, he felt fingers wrap around the length of his cock and stroke him root to tip, a mouth on his thigh sucking at the taut skin, a mouth on his belly, on one of his nipples.

Justin couldn't breathe, lack of oxygen made him dizzy and intensified the sensations burning through him until he thought he might explode.

A soft pair of lips sucked at the lobe of his ear. "How do you want it, Justin?" Wade whispered. A tongue pressed into his ear, teeth catching on the stud of his earring. "Fuck? Or be fucked?"

"I..." Justin's voice trailed off into to a moan as a hot mouth wrapped around his cock, swathing him in wet silk. "B-both."

"At the same time?" Chris' heavy voice floated up from somewhere between Justin's legs.

Justin nodded frantically and felt the insistent press of something cool and slick against the soft pucker of his opening, Chris' finger. He relaxed and felt it slide into him like butter.

"Oh God." He gasped, arching and wriggling against the delicious intrusion. "Please." His voice poured from his throat in a desperately needy whine and a second finger joined the first, and twisted inside of him. A fist jerked the length of his cock, slicking it with something warm and silky.

Justin arched into the grip, biting down on his lip hard enough to make it bleed. He heard the rustling of cloth and the tiny sound of zippers ripping open. Wade moaned and whimpered his name.

Justin answered with a soft moan of his own and pulled himself over to lay on top of the choreographer, effectively pinning him to the mattress. Wade's thighs dropped apart with very little coaxing, his sweet mouth moving in wordless pleas and gasping beatifically.

"Wade." Justin whispered, half panicked with desire. "God, a-are you ready, 'cuz I-" Wade cut him off with a curt nod and tilted his hips up.

"Fuck me, Justin." He intoned.

Justin nodded breathlessly and reached between them to press his cock against the entrance to Wade's body. He heard Wade sigh and drop his head back and he pressed inside, the tight heat of Wade's body proving better than he expected it to be. He lay gripped in the shocking heat for mere moments that seemed forever and excruciatingly not enough.

"Justin." Wade's voice shook and exploded in a cry as Justin pulled back slowly and then pushed forward. He started to draw back again, but a pair of thick hands held him against Wade's body.

Wade spread his knees wider and whimpered as Justin's hips pressed against his ass.

A thick fingers slid into Justin's body and he dug his own fingers into Wade's shoulders hard enough to bruise.

"Are you ready for it Justin?"

Lance's bass drawl made Justin want to scream and fuck and fuck and fuck. But he couldn't move. He pressed his forehead against Wade's and nodded a feverish yes. Lance withdrew his fingers and replaced them immediately with the length of his cock.

"Fuckfuckfuck!" Justin rasped, his arms trembled so violently he feared they might collapse. "Lance, move!" Lance moved and Justin moved and Wade writhed in white hot pleasure beneath them both. Chris' spiky head intruded, pressing a deep kiss to Wade's already kiss swollen lips. Justin pressed his nose against the older man's hair, breathing in the thick odor of gel and sweat and Chris.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Chris' neck.

Chris moaned and jerked and bit and Justin became dimly aware that Joey was fucking him and scrubbing a rough fist over his cock. Justin almost envied him for a minute.

JC leaned against Chris' back, and stared unabashedly at the spot where Joe and Chris were joined. He tilted his head back and moaned fervently, masturbating nearly frantically and clutching a handful of his hair. JC and Joey kissed and Justin vaguely heard JCs cry of orgasm.

Chris pressed his lips against the pink shell of Justin's ear and started whispering. All the things he'd do if he had Justin's ass, if Justin had his. He swiped his tongue over the dips and peaks of Justin's ear.

"Jussssstin..." He whimpered quietly. "I, uh, Joey." Chris closed his eyes and his mouth drew down as though he were in pain. He let out a long, high pitched moan that made Justin's insides turn to jelly. He dropped his head for a moment, leaning on Justin to suck at his neck.

Lance cursed, and he slammed against Justin's body as though he hoped to hammer Wade and Justin into one another. "God, Justin, you're so hot, so tight, fuck, Justin, I'm gonna cum, Jus-!" He bit his choir boy lips and lost himself inside of Justin's body.

Justin shuddered violently and rocked his hips against Wade's body and felt Wade clench down on him.

For a minute, Justin forgot how to breathe and his orgasm rocked him. He half collapsed, dropping to his forearms. Wade's cock still pressed thick and hot against his belly.

"I'm gonna suck you off." Wade nodded without thinking twice about it. Lance moved without being asked and Justin inched slowly down Wade's body to brush his nose down the length of the choreographer's erection. Wade trembled and jerked up at that small touch and Justin gave a tentative lick.

"Jus." Wade whimpered warningly. "Not gonna last..." Justin wasted no more time in sucking Wade's cock down his throat and taking him as deeply as he could. The choreographer scraped his palms across Justin's meager hair and pushed up into the hot cavern of his mouth. It didn't take long, tongue, teeth and it was over. Wade screamed and exploded and Justin milked him greedily before letting him slip wetly free and kissing the inside of his thigh.

Justin crawled back up the length of Wade's limp form and kissed him on the mouth.

"Okay?" He whispered.

Wade smiled weakly. "Yeah."

Justin rolled over and spooned himself against Wade's back and giggled softly at his bandmates, laying draped over one another in various states of wakefulness.

"Good night, John Boy." Chris said drowsily.

"G'night." JC answered. 

-End


End file.
